<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accident by kimkaiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368467">Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii'>kimkaiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a glass vial containing an aphrodisiac could look exactly the same as a glass vial containing Noctum’s essence?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello, keep expectations low<br/>*this is reuploaded</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was an early cool morning in Ionia when a certain marksman prepares to embark onto his next mission of the day.</p>
<p>Aphelios’s eyebrows quirk in confusion when he realises, he’s misplaced his vial. He briefly remembers that surely, he had placed it in his pants’ lower left back pocket before he has taken his clothing off the previous night and had folded it neatly on one of Sett’s throne like bedroom sofa.</p>
<p>At present with all of his clothing articles on, Aphelios eyes around the room carefully to find the poison he looks for.</p>
<p>He had mentioned to Sett that he would have departed by the time the taller male woke up, so he does his best to search around the room with stealth without waking the torso naked tanned male on their shared bed.</p>
<p>A yawn can be heard. “<em>Aphel</em>?” Ah, too late.</p>
<p>Aphelios doesn’t like snooping around like this, it feels wrong.</p>
<p>Aphelios walks back towards the large bed to greet the woken male. With his gloved hands, he bends slightly to weave his fingers through the red hair from out of Sett’s face to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Aphelios just manages to say, clearing his throat softly.</p>
<p>“Someone out there must’ve blessed me to hear ya first thing in the morning.” Sett slurs a bit, still fighting the urge to succumb back to slumber or to awaken.</p>
<p>“But don’t force yourself to speak.” Sett almost purrs when he feels Aphelios’s gloved fingers scratch the base of his ears. “Must be uncomfortable.” Sett brings his forearm to rub the deprived feeling away from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mornin’, sweetheart.” Sett whispers, smiling to the smaller male. Aphelios feels his face heat up slightly at the nickname.</p>
<p>Aphelios thinks to himself that <em>no, someone must’ve blessed HIM </em>to be calling this tanned and too well-proportioned and prominent Adonis his lover. The way the sunlight rays’ peek through the curtains, highlighting only the best, if not all, features of the Vastayan male, Aphelios’s heart skips a beat and falls in love all over again.</p>
<p>Remembering why his stay was delayed, Aphelios coughs awkwardly and straightens himself up before resuming what he was doing. Sett props himself up, watching the other male pace around the room in silence.</p>
<p>“Ya gonna steal somethin’ right in front of me? or,” Sett jokingly says, laughing at the Lunari male busily searching for something. “I mean, ya already stole my heart though.”</p>
<p>Aphelios stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, wondering if he should tell. Sett respects the relationship of the twin siblings, but he had expressed displeasure in hearing about Aphelios’s discomfort in consuming the poison.</p>
<p>“I...” Aphelios coughs then sighs. <em>‘just looking for my drink.’</em> he signs swiftly.</p>
<p>As expected, Sett’s ears flatten at not even hearing, but seeing those words. The larger male grabs the thick sheets and removes them to stand from the bed.</p>
<p>Dark red boxers hugging tightly onto Sett’s toned thighs with a very well sized package and naked torso on display, Aphelios averts his gaze from the other quickly.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sett replies. Maybe he should prepare for his day as well.</p>
<p>“Imma’ hit the shower. Care to join?” He waits for an answer.</p>
<p>Aphelios waves a dismissive hand. ‘I already did.’</p>
<p>Sett nods and doesn’t pursue further, continuing to his ensuite to bathe the slumber away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several minutes of searching, Aphelios had found the familiar vial located in a dusty lower shelf in what was presumably Sett’s liquor/goods room.</p>
<p>He wonders how on Runeterra did this end up here. Maybe Sett wanted him to stay that badly he faked not knowing where the essence was. This has Aphelios frowning.</p>
<p>Aphelios decides that maybe he shouldn’t spoil his lover so often. Visit less. Let him howl to the moon in hopes his heart light would return one day.</p>
<p>Without a second of hesitation, Aphelios unscrews the vial and brings it to his lips, consuming the liquid in one go.</p>
<p>What confuses him is that usually, the pain would immediately consume his entire body and senses. At present, nothing was happening.</p>
<p>He could still hear his own breath, feel his own heart beat, feel the chill of the morning breeze and no Alune to be seen.</p>
<p>In fact, even the drink tasted weird.</p>
<p>Aphelios frowns and squints, the boy barely showed this much emotion. He’s getting a little impatient that he should’ve been on a mountain far from here by now, but here he was still in a not so small private room owned by the underground fighting pit boss. His lover.</p>
<p>“Sett!” Aphelios huffs loudly, in hopes the said male was finished with his bathe by now.</p>
<p>There were a few seconds of silence before the bathroom door swings open. Sett’s hair and body is barely dry with a small white towel hung loosely around his hip.</p>
<p>“What’s up? You alright’?” Aphelios doesn’t usually voice himself that loudly, Sett’s a bit concerned.</p>
<p>Aphelios feels a mildly strange tingling heat stir slowly inside him<em>. Is this what anger feels like?</em> He thinks.</p>
<p>“I can’t find it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe the gods are telling you to stay today?” Sett grins, but Aphelios’s face shows he wants none of that.</p>
<p>“Sett.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I’ll help you find it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly an hour had passed since announced, and it had turned out that the poison vial had just accidentally slipped out from the pocket and rolled under the sofa.</p>
<p>Grabbing his travel bag and the essence, Aphelios finally readies himself to leave.</p>
<p>There’s a strange flush to Aphelios’s pale skin, and knowing that the assassin barely regards his own health, it has Sett asking.</p>
<p>“You alright, sweet heart? You look a bit red.” The brawler walks closer and places a hand on Aphelios’s thin waist.</p>
<p>This touch didn’t go unnoticed, when what felt like fire burns at the place the other male touched.</p>
<p>‘<em>Ah-</em>’ Both Aphelios and Sett’s eyes widened at the unexpected sudden vocal expression. Aphelios barely registers that it was his own voice, pushing the other by the chest away defensively.</p>
<p>“Sorry, um” Aphelios clears his throat. “I think I drank some expired alcohol before...”</p>
<p>Sett pauses for a moment. “Which one did you drink?”</p>
<p>Aphelios may or may not be realising now that it’s slowly a bit suffocating under his clothing. The marksman places his travel bag down and walks back to the wine storeroom, bringing out the little and now empty bottle.</p>
<p>Sett analyses the clear vial, retracing his memory to who gifted that substance to him. Because as far as he knows, all he had was fine wine, nothing should be expired.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you should go on your mission feelin’ a little under the weather, Aphel.”</p>
<p>Aphelios sighs for the nth time that morning, fastening his bag over his shoulder and heads towards the front door.</p>
<p>“The poison will wash it away, <em>I’m fine-</em>” Aphelios squeaks when Sett followed closely behind him, grabbing his wrist, spinning him around then pinned him onto the door.</p>
<p>Where Sett held, there was a numbing burn Aphelios couldn’t explain.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that was alcohol that you drank, <em>Phel</em>.” Sett brings a daring palm to hold Aphelios’s cheek. Aphelios nearly whimpers when he realises how warm his own skin was in contrast to Sett’s cool hand was.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” Sett leaned in, mimicking what the other male did to him this morning, threading his fingers through the jet-black fringe upwards and placing a kiss on the smaller males’ forehead.</p>
<p>
  <em>Burn. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t know,</em> what are you talking about-”</p>
<p>Sett presses a thigh in-between Aphelios’s legs, the marksman moans.</p>
<p>“Does this feel better?” Sett says lightly, knowing exactly how to take care of this little problem.</p>
<p>Aphelios doesn’t know why, he’s never felt like this before. He didn’t realise how breathless he was already, why on earth his lower regions was half erect and why did the feeling of Sett on him felt and nearly tastes so <em>good.</em></p>
<p>Aphelios chews on his bottom lip to prevent any further embarrassing sounds to slip out. Sett’s feelin a bit mischievous and in the mood to hear more.</p>
<p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p>
<p>“W-what, did I drink,” He keens, heart pounding heavily in his chest yearning for more.</p>
<p>“You heard of aphrodisiacs before?”</p>
<p>Aphelios shakes his head. Sett shudders and doesn’t know if he should thank the person who gifted him the said substance. He never really paid any head to it, always being busy with business.</p>
<p>“To put it simple,” Sett licks and nibbles a flushed earlobe.</p>
<p>Aphelios pants.</p>
<p>“This drink,” He grinds his thigh at an agonizingly slow place, creating an edging sensation to the now fully hard erection.</p>
<p>Aphelios whines.</p>
<p>“Stimulates your body so you crave nothing but sweet, hot and rough <em>sex</em>.”</p>
<p>Aphelios couldn’t comprehend fully what the brawler said, mind hazy and induced with lust.</p>
<p>A part of him tells himself that it doesn’t feel right, he has a mission to fulfill, Alune was waiting for him and he should just take the poison to wash away this ecstasy.</p>
<p>But the other part of him, says to succumb to the lust devil inside and let Sett help him. It felt cool, it felt nice, it felt <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>“I ain’t gonna force you though. Need to know whether you want it or not.” Sett pulls back from the other to leave him trembling alone on the door.</p>
<p>Aphelios doesn’t like that, body burning even hotter in all places when there wasn’t anyone to help relieve him.</p>
<p>Aphelios grabs Sett’s wrist almost immediately and places the large hand on his own chest, shivering at how sensitive he had become.</p>
<p>Aphelios mumbles. “...I want it.”</p>
<p>Funny that this liquid did the exact opposite of what consuming his poison would do.</p>
<p>One erases his sense of feeling.</p>
<p>The other enhances <em>too well</em> of his sense of feeling.</p>
<p>“Could you repeat that, <em>moon cake</em>?” Sett spoke in a low voice.</p>
<p>Aphelios whines, bringing his own hands to unfasten and unbutton his upper garments. His clothing was suffocating, fabric rubbing against him in all of the right places.</p>
<p>Sett watches his smaller lover unravel himself, eyes following his every movement hungrily.</p>
<p>Pale collarbone and chest exposed, Aphelios shakily exhales when a naughty hand finds itself caressing his slim pec, flicking at the peeking nipple.</p>
<p>“I want it, Sett<em>. Please</em>.”</p>
<p>Sett smirks. “It would be my honour, <em>sweet heart</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel in debt to my fellow 24/7 horny gang but im in a rut rn :( sorry updates aren't consistent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>